No confusion for the moment
by writergirl94
Summary: What if Elena hadn't been watching Damon in the motel? What if instead she was having a nightmare? Delena. Takes place in 3x19 a slightly different idea of how this scene went about. COMPLETE COMPLETE


**A/N: Hi. I needed to write something I had too, it's been to long! So here is a slightly different scene from what all of the Delena fans, including myself viewed. For those of you who don't know this is an ONSHOT it is COMPLETE. I'm only telling you this because stupid people don't read. But all of you not stupid people, enjoy!**

No confusion for the moment

Damon noticed her sleeping form was much different than Jeremy's. Jeremy had steady silent breaths and his face was expressionless. The boy was curled on his left side with his arm underneath his head, deep in sleep.

Damon then looked back at Elena her face cringed and her mouth twitched while her forehead and eyebrows scrunched every few seconds. He listened at her breaths and they were off and fast paced and before he could get into her head she woke up.

And she didn't just wake up she shot up and clutched the comforter. She gasped and put her hands over her face. Damon put his drink on the table and went to her bedside.

"Hey, hey!" He whispered.

She breathed in deeply, her vision scattered, and her hands clammy.

"It was just a nightmare, it's okay." He whispered and touched her shoulder.

Elena shook her head, "It felt so real." She leaned sideways into Damon and he extended his arm around her shoulders.

"Always does."

Elena wanted to cry but she concentrated on her breathing yet the images of her nightmare danced in her head. She pulled out from underneath his arm and lay back down. Damon watched her with innocent, curious eyes and he slowly lay with her.

"Your shaking." He pointed out quietly.

From the next bed over Jeremy stirred but then lay still.

"I'm fine." She exhaled deeply, "You never told me about that; what you did for Rose." Elena stated suddenly.

Damon pulled away from her gaze to stare at the ceiling, "It wasn't about you."

Elena pressed her lips together, "Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

"I want to hear about your dream."

Elena and her big brown eyes ignored him, as she lay eager with his response. Damon turned back to his gaze at the ceiling and sighed, "Because when people see good, they expect good, and I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations." He whispered and turned his head again to lock eyes with hers.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, "What scared you so badly? Please tell me."

Now it was Elena's turn to stare at the ceiling, "Klaus was there trying to take me away. My parents were there and so was Jenna. I don't know where we were. Hybrids everywhere… you were there and you tried to get me but…" She trailed off and was too choked up to go on.

"And what Elena?" Damon asked.

When she didn't answer he reached for her hand slowly smoothing her palm and intertwining his fingers with hers. Elena's breath hitched and she pulled away and stood upright and hurried out the door.

She had grabbed her sweater before leaving the room and she put it on. The cold hair hit her and stung the lingering tears in her eyes. It felt warm and secure and for a moment she felt calm and then she heard the door open.

She crossed her arms, she knew he was standing behind her probably more hurt and confused than she was.

"Don't." Elena snapped.

"Why? What did you dream? Why did it scare you?"

She didn't respond.

"Elena…"

Then the dream flashed in her mind, the last part she forgot to mention. A large stake was stabbed right into Damon's heart. The image was too painful and horrible. She couldn't imagine if it happened but it was just a nightmare and she was safe with Damon. She couldn't bare if she ever lost him.

_**You still don't know.**_ The voice inside her head told her. _**Take a chance. **_The voice told her. _**Go for it. **_

Suddenly she turned around and ran towards him and her lips pressed into his. It was somewhat magical and wonderful and Elena, so confused, couldn't stop herself from kissing him.

The kissing grew more passionate and he pushed her up against the wall. He began to kiss her neck and then he moved back up to her lips. Everything felt right and safe and in the spur of the moment nothing was confusing.


End file.
